


a moment in time

by crutchiebytheway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Post-Canon, Rooftop Kisses, Sunsets, general cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crutchiebytheway/pseuds/crutchiebytheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie and Finch watch the sunset together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moment in time

They're finally alone, atop the lodging house with the entire city stretched out before them. Jack is off spending the night at the Jacobs household, and nobody else will bother to join them tonight, Crutchie reasons. The sky has turned a beautiful orangey-pink with its descent, and Crutchie feels a small pang of guilt that Jack is not here to paint it. Boy oh boy, did Jack love to paint that sky, and Crutchie loved to watch him do it. Sure, Crutchie could recognize beauty, but Jack could capture it forever. A moment in time.

Speaking of beauty, Finch wraps his arms around Crutchie from behind, pushing away all thoughts of Jack and reminding Crutchie why he was here. Finch's head nuzzles into Crutchie's neck softly. When he begins to leave small kisses, Crutchie turns his head to meet his lips, no longer watching the sky. Their lips move together, lazily, but full of passion, and Crutchie's heart honest to god swoons. Every one of their kisses since their very first has the same spark, never losing energy or emotion over time, he realizes as Finch lightly places a hand on either side of his face. His thumb rubs a small comforting circle high up on Crutchie's cheekbone.

Every now and then, Finch pauses, and scans Crutchie's face before continuing, an unspoken check of comfort. Crutchie almost always gives a small nod and is the one to continue the kiss. Most likely, Finch is worried that the memories of the Refugee will bubble up and send Crutchie into a panic. It's happened before, so it isn't that far of a stretch. Or maybe, like Crutchie, he still can't believe that it's actually happening, that he gets to hold someone so dear, and still feels like something will go wrong, and the other will stop pulling his leg and leave already. 

"God," Finch says with a soft exhale, "you light up my whole life, you know that, Crutch?"

"I got a feelin' I do, yeah," Crutchie replies with a toothy grin. 

They both chuckle, letting the laughter hang in the air around them. 

They go back to watching the sunset, but keep the same intimacy, Finch close and Crutchie's heart full. Crutchie wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> was trying to get over some writer's block as I worked on my long newsies hogwarts au, and I realized I never really wrote anything for these two, even though I love it with all my heart. please ship it you guys, write some more fics for them. as always, kudos, comment, bookmark, let me know what you liked, what needs improvement, what you want to see in the future, or if you have any questions!


End file.
